fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Gaz Harker
Gaz Harker is a character in the Doom Dome Battle series, appearing playable in its first two installments. He is the son of Dracula together with a human woman, Mina Harker, resulting in him being a hybrid of both species. He is also the half-brother of Count Hendrick. Gameplay Gaz utilizes a large artillery of weapons, most effective against vampires, and other supernatural beings. He wields a curved silver sword, silver daggers, wooden stakes and garlic bombs. Aside from that he has enhanced strength and speed, also having sharp claws and the ability to turn into a bat, although he prohibits himself from using this ability. He is a character of average height and weight who is quite quick and relies on long combo's using his artillery. Gaz's Doom Attack is Waltz of the Damned. When executed he activates some kind of supernatural enhancement, greatly accelerating Gaz's speed. He rushes at the opponent and stabs the opponent with his sword multiple times, a piercing stab through the center and kicks them away. The acceleration stops and the opponent gets up and Gaz delivers one quick finishing slice, if KO'd their head is sent flying off. Story History Gaz's mother was Whilhelmina Harker, Mina for short. She was a regular human with a scholar as father, who went to a mysterious castle in their country. Her father was captured by the beast inside of the castle, leading Mina to search for him. She discovered the beast was Dracula, and she wanted to take her father's place as his prisoner instead. They eventually fell in love and gave birth to Gaz. Mina didn't witness much of her son's life, as a jealous Hendrick killed Mina to get revenge on his father who neglected him. Gaz was abandoned and grew up to be a vampire hunter, hoping to avenge his mother. Doom Dome Battle After the dome dropped, Gaz was one of the people inside of it, on a personal mission. He was on his way to the manor of Count Hendrick in order to slay him. Inside he however only encounters Sue Mary who says Hendrick is out hunting demons. He finds Hendrick outside unconscious and wakes his half-brother up leading to a heating conversation ending up in a battle. The battle gets interrupted by Mephistopheles who searches for Gaz, which causes an opening for Hendrick to flee. Mephistopheles heard of his reputation and requests his help to find the prince of Hell, Rokukai. Gaz agrees to get rid of the demons. They manage to find Rokukai, along with Prince Bucksalot and Spook. After the fight the group splits ways, Gaz accompanying Spook in his quest. Gaz helps Spook find his peace and return his spirit to the normal form of Samurai Jin who goes back to rest. Gaz now finally wanted to bring an end to Hendrick, but saw that the manor was empty, only a dead Sue Mary being left there. Doom Dome Battle 2 Gaz spent his time to figure out where Hendrick has relocated but notices an abnormally increase of vampires in Wildefort. To his surprise Hendrick actually comes to Gaz, who has the intent to kill him. After a battle it is made clear that the increase wasn't caused by him, but that their father is back in town and has occupied the manor that was once his. They form an alliance to take down their father. When they arrive at the manor Dracula plays mind games with them, making Hendrick think he has a high place in his ranks which makes Gaz angered. He doesn't want to start a battle he can't win and thus leaves the premises. He visits the coven of Giselle where he tries to form an alliance with Fenrir, a werewolf they locked up. Claudia helps Fenrir escape and stops the coven from pursuing them while Fenrir and Gaz try to take out the vampires that have overrun the city. They head back to Hendrick's manor where Fenrir faces Hendrick and Gaz continues to Dracula. Gaz gains the upper hand in a fight, but lets his guard down when Dracula tells a story about how much he loved Gaz's mother and how sorry he is for not being a true father to him. Crimson enters telling her news which makes Gaz angry for being a father to her while she is not even related to him. Crimson saves Dracula and throws Gaz in the pit with Mosquito Man. After defeating him the manor is completely empty. Gaz sees himself as a failure of a vampire hunter. He decides to set the manor on fire and leaves it, only for him to bump into his own reflection and fight it. After doing so he returns to his home where a woman and a child are waiting for him, happy to see him. Gaz says he fought his inner vampire and killed that instead and is ready to live a normal life with his family. References *Based on Vampire Hunter D, a series of Japanese novels centering about a half-vampire/half-human who hunts down vampires. *His name is based on Gaz from Invader Zim in which coincidentally there is a character called the Piggie Hunter who in turn also is based on Vampire Hunter D. *The story of Dracula and Mina is similar to the story of Beauty & the Beast. *His last name Harker is based on the main character of Bram Stoker's Dracula, Mina Harker. He allegedly is her son. Gallery GazHarper.png|New art Gaz.png|Gaz Gaz - Swap.png|Palette Swap Gaz - Alt.png|Alternate Costume: Swimming Wear GazProfile.png|Profile VampireHunterZ.png|Beta design VampireZAlt.png|Beta alt Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Males Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Vampires Category:Humans Category:Alive